Question: Kevin starts counting at 36, and he counts by fives. If 36 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $36$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 36 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + (11\times5) \\ &= 36 + 55 \\ &= 91\end{align*}$